Frozen
by Caiana
Summary: It's been three months since the birth of the Gaiaphage and the people inside the FAYZ are still recovering. As new problems start to develop, everybody must fight for survival and warmth when the FAYZ suddenly becomes FROZEN... Will there ever be peace? Will Caine and Diana ever get to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Connie Temple sat in her black, windowless cell, staring into the darkness. The humidity of the day had gone and all that was left was the midnight cold. She hugged the scratchy, woollen blanket around her bare shoulders. The days and nights had blurred together so she had no idea how long she had been there for. Long enough for the scrutiny of her past mistakes to eat away at her. She had lost everything. Her hair had been shaven, her food reduced to the bare minimum, and Darius… she didn't even want to think about Darius. Sam was lost to her now; he wasn't the young boy she had known. She had seen her fifteen year old son shooting sparks out of his palms at a baby! When she saw his true power, the power she had been trying to hide from his birth, she had run. She had abandoned him and run back to her camper van. If she had stayed there and tried to talk to him, they wouldn't have found her and she wouldn't be here. If she had stayed loyal to her son, than she would have missed the execution. She had lost everyone she loved and it was all her fault.

* * *

Abana Baidoo ran through the courtyard, Elwood and Quinn's parents close behind. As she ran she could feel the heavy cold metal of the 22 calibre pistol rub against the skin of her wrist. In the cold night air, her breath came out like plumes of smoke and her fingers were numb. Too late to turn back, she thought. Drugging the guards had been easy, the fingerprint system had been harder, now all they had to do was find 1 cell out of 634. She split from the others and jogged to one of the nearby computer monitors. She had exactly 3 minutes to disarm the cellblock security system and find Connie. If she didn't succeed they would all be trapped and most probably shot. The parents had risked everything to do this, she had risked everything for this. Abana had changed a lot after what happened to Darius. A new her had been formed out of rage and guilt. She had once been a kind and gentle woman but now she was a totally different person. Of course all the parents felt the guilt, all of them had changed and now there was no going back. If they were going to stop Major Onyx and his gang, Connie Temple was their last hope.

Abana began to quickly plot numbers on the screen, racking her brain for the codes she had been forced to learn off by heart. 1278, 1673, 8736, but the last one was troubling her. Her index finger hovered over the screen. She took a deep breath and slotted in the last numbers. The screen went black, an alarm sounded and a red clock face appeared on the screen. Above it were the words, "SECURITY SYSTEM BREACHED. ENTER OVERIDE KEY TO HALT EMERGENCY LOCKDOWN. CAMP LOCKDOWN IN 50 SECONDS." How had she got it wrong? They had spent months preparing for this.

48...

HOW COULD SHE GET THIS WRONG? She stared helplessly as the numbers on the screen got smaller and smaller.

38, 37, 36...

Where or what was the override key? There was no sign of any soldiers yet despite the alarm.

20.

How did she enter the key?

15, 14, 13...

If it was a code it would be something only Major Onyx would use. Think Abana! her thoughts screamed!

10, 9, 8...

She glanced over at the others, catching their breath and preparing to enter the barracks. She turned back to the screen. Something Major Onyx would use! THINK!

5, 4, 3, 2...

Abana entered the only thing she could think of and waited for her defeat.

Connie looked up. There it was again, she had definitely heard it. Somewhere outside an alarm rang. For the first time in months she had a flicker of hope. She paused as she heard heavy footsteps pass her door. Then she proceeded to slowly stand on the bed and uncover the only light source in the room, a small grated vent in the ceiling, from which moonlight streamed in. All she could tell from the brief glimpses out of the vent, the cells were underground, beneath a military camp, somewhere on the edge of the desert near the barrier.

The alarm stopped suddenly and the camp fell into an eerie hush. Connie couldn't hear anyone running towards her, no one whispering her name into the night. It was amazing how quickly hope can die, she thought to herself. There had been no one coming to rescue her and there would never be. Why would anyone want to rescue her? If she was lucky she might reach a ripe old age in this cell but they would probably just get rid of her eventually. Maybe that would be better, she thought. To just die and end her misery rather than lie in her cell, alone, for the rest of her life, tormented by her mistakes, until she slowly unravelled into despairing madness. She couldn't bear it. She slumped on her bed, with her head hanging low, knees drawn up around her.

She could only have been like that for a minute at most but when she looked up the room was enveloped in fire. The door had exploded from its hinges smacking the opposite wall with a furious clang. A high pitched squealing alarm kicked in, overpowering Connie's senses. She cringed, covering her ears with her hands and shielding her face from the blast. When she turned back to the clearing smoke, standing amidst the rubble, framed by fire, was the last person she expected to see. Abana held out her black gloved hand to Connie. "What are you doing here? You said you hated me!" Connie screamed over the alarm. "Connie," said Abana in a low fearful voice, "it's changing." Abana paused. "Connie, the FAYZ is changing".

* * *

The bullet whizzed through the air, into a bush. 'No, Roger, you're holding it wrong.' Edilio explained again as patiently as possible. They were in the forest, away from the scrutinising eyes of the adults that watched their every move. 'Roger, you need to hold it straight – look you're angling it down. You need to know how to shoot properly,' Edilio said frustratedly. He had been attempting Roger to shoot all morning, wasting precious bullets, but to no avail.

'I'm sorry, Edilio, but I just can't do it. I use my hands for drawing – not shooting,' Roger sighed. 'Show me again then.' Edilio softened. Suddenly, without thinking, Edilio had wrapped his arms around Roger, steadying the gun in those delicate, slender hands, his chest pressed against Roger's back. Roger spun around, bright red, ending up with his face inches from Edilio's. 'I-'. Just then, Quinn burst through the bushes, twigs poking up from under his mass of floppy hair. 'Edilio where's-' Quinn stopped mid-sentence and stood there, gawping. 'Uh. Um. I'll come back at a better time' he said, stumbling back a step and then hurrying away through the trees.

Roger and Edilio quickly separated, both blushing. 'Um. Maybe we should see what Quinn wanted,' Roger said hurriedly, his eyes averted as he twisted his hands. Edilio gazed at his soft beautiful face for a second before sighing ever so slightly. 'Yes,' he said, giving a quick smile. 'Yes. Let's go back to the lake.' And as Roger walked ahead, he didn't see Edilio wipe the smallest tear from his eye. Did Roger feel the same way about him? Did he even know?

* * *

Sam shivered. Was it him or was it getting colder? Oh well. His biggest worry wasn't the weather right now – he had bigger problems. He supposed that was life in the FAYZ, no point worrying about the future because, most likely, there wasn't going to be one. Diana and Drake were off into the desert with that strange, invincible baby. He had looked into those bright blue eyes and seen evil. Not the eyes of a young toddler, not innocent, unknowing eyes but eyes that were alert and cunning, they were brimming with psychotic levels of rage and hate.

They had other problems too. The fish were disappearing and no one knew why. Some of the ones they had caught, their bodies had been found gashed apart, guts spilling out. Something was killing them but not eating them. Why? They were in no state to be eaten by the kids and food resources were yet again running out. With all the kids from Perdido beach, they needed more food than ever. Out of all the many problems in the FAYZ, hunger was always the most niggling fear in everyone's minds.

He sat, leaning against the cabin house wall, so the adults couldn't see him. He could still feel his mother's eyes piercing into him. He could see what she was thinking. What have you turned into? She had thought he was a murderer. She had been shocked. She had been ashamed of him. Suddenly he felt angry. How dare she judge him. He had gone through hell. He had saved so many people. He had taken charge when no one else had. He had put everyone else before himself. And now she judged him. She knew nothing. She had been living an easy life whilst he lived in fear and worry each day and now she thought she had the right to have looked at him like that and make him feel dirty and cruel after everything he had done.

And then she had disappeared. The next day, he had gone to look for her, to try and explain. And she was gone. He had lost her again. She had deserted him. Deserted her murdering son. That boy, that thing, who she no longer knew. He was alone again.

He banged his fist against the ground in frustration, dust flying into his eyes and buried his face in his hands. But it was true – he had done things wrong. Maybe he was a murderer. There were too many un-named graves in Perdido Beach. He felt each small hole dug as a personal failure. Maybe this is what he deserved. Thousands of adults were crowding around the FAYZ, people he had once thought he would never see again, and yet Sam had never before felt so alone.

Just then, he heard someone calling his name. He quickly composed himself and stood up straight, taking a deep breath. 'Yes, Quinn?' Sam said tired, stepping out from behind the wall.

'Sam. Sam!' Quinn shouted, running towards him.

'What is it now?' said Sam, absently. Quinn paused for breath.

'We were fishing out on the lake, when we found something caught in our net. It was one of the blue bats but about 3 times bigger. And Sam…' Quinn's eyes were wide with fear. 'Oh God, Sam! Its teeth! Its teeth were black and jagged and its saliva was like tar. They have changed Sam. They've mutated and not for the better. They're dangerous! It started flapping around like crazy, dude. And then, it bit right through Angie's hand. Its saliva, the tar stuff, burned right through her fingers, like acid.' Quinn stopped for breath, looking expectantly at Sam for an explanation. Quinn continued,' Angie's not going to fish again. That's her source of food gone. The others have gone to find Lana but we don't know how that's gonna work out. We don't want another Cigar on our hands.' Sam lowered his eyes at the name of the poor tormented boy. He knew Quinn had been close to Cigar.

The information Quinn had just told him was troubling. The bats had been destroying the fish. But why? Why had they mutated further? Why were they turning evil? Only one person could work it out. Where was Astrid?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! If we have got any facts wrong please tell us. Enjoy!**

"I think I should get rid of her", Drake whispered to himself from near the entrance of the cave. Drake was bent low over the fire he was desperately trying to start. He hated this, Diana playing the 'mother-of-God' role, acting all high and mighty and him – having to play wet-nurse (when he wasn't Brittney pig of course). Why doesn't his master just take its real form instead of cowering inside a human body? He felt surprised. What he had just said didn't surprise him, it was the abrupt way he put it. Normally he kept his hatred for Diana quiet. Saying it out loud was dangerous, crazy even, in front of Gaia. His master had developed some weakness for her 'mother'. A disturbing relationship had formed between mother and daughter- one which he didn't approve of. If he could convince his master of this weakness then maybe he could get rid of her quietly.

* * *

Caine wandered barefoot through the desert. His feet were blistered and bruised form walking and his throat was raspy. He stopped and sat down on the hard earth taking huge gulps of murky water from a bottle, collected from sandy creek he had passed about a mile ago. It had been eight days since he left Perdido Beach by foot, he still didn't know what he was looking for. All he knew was: he couldn't stay there not with _them_ watching him. Not after the disgrace, humiliation and defeat. Diana was gone. He missed her sometimes; she had always been the ever-present guide and motivation. He remembered how she had nursed him when he was sick and those days on the island.

He missed her so badly. He shouldn't have just abandoned her when she got pregnant. He shouldn't have forced her off the island. There were so many things he shouldn't have done but she had not been guiltless. She had made it quite clear she didn't want to be around him anymore when she had run off with his brother. She had run off to the lake without even telling him. If he had known he would have said sorry. He would have given her everything, kept her safe. Ever since he had first met her at Coates, she was all he could think about. She had been cruel to him, she had used him but he still loved her. Was it really love? He pondered to himself. No not love, but something close to it.

He stood up brushing the sand off himself with his scarred hands. Lana had tried her best but they hadn't quite recovered. It didn't affect his powers but he never wanted to use them again. He was tired of fighting Sam, the fight was hopeless now Drake was gone and since Diana was gone he didn't even care. He looked up at the Sun, or what he thought was the sun, as it rapidly moved towards the west. He had to hurry, he didn't like being out in the open at night and in this part of the desert, that formed most of the FAYZ, he didn't want to meet coyotes or whatever strange mutated creatures lurked in the darkness.

* * *

Brittney pig had come in the night again. He awoke curled up in the way she slept. She disgusted him but at least she wasn't fighting him. Diana was asleep on the floor on the opposite side of the cave. She looked so delicate and fragile, like a child when she slept, but nothing like her monstrosity of a child. Gaia was awake. She was playing with her mother's long dark hair, running it through her fingers like silk. She looked up suddenly her blue eyes meeting his.

She gave out a deep breath like a hiss and spoke, "Speak your mind."

Her voice was not that of a child, even though in the last three months she had reached the age of about seven, her voice was more like the whispering of lots of people. The rate of her aging had slowed massively. Not to a normal child's but she would get there eventually. He chose his words carefully.

"Soon you will have no need of her", he jerked his head towards Diana, " She shows your weakness and she is another mouth to feed and hunt for, apart from yours. You can't let these humans think you're one of them. You are better than them."

"What would you have me do, Drake?" Gaia said. "Cast out my mother? Kill her?" She looked at him with more curiosity than horror.

He looked down at the sleeping Diana, "_We _wouldn't kill her, just leave her somewhere. Somewhere she could eventually be found. What if we just left her in the desert on the road, someone has got to find her and take her. She wouldn't be our problem anymore, you know little Sammy boy wouldn't let her rot. It would be for the best." Gaia seemed to take this in. She walked over to Drake and held his gaze, "Do whatever you must".

* * *

Diana awoke with a start, it was early morning. Drake was whispering in her ear. "Wake up, Diana." She sat upright with a jolt and began to look around for Gaia. Gaia was nowhere to be seen. Drake was looking down on her with a smug grin. As her situation dawned on her, her heart stopped. She was at the mercy of Drake, a sadistic psychopath, the person who hated her most on the planet. "Get up," he snarled "and be quiet!" He gave her a kick forward in encouragement.

They had been walking for a couple of hours when Drake stopped. Dawn was just breaking in the east and the sky was lit up with streaks of pink and orange. Diana sat down on the bare, scorched earth. Thank God the full heat of the day hadn't come yet, she was already worn out and sweating. Up to this point, she hadn't braved asking questions because this wasn't the time to get Drake mad. But now she decided that if she was going to die, which there was no doubt she was, she should go out fighting.

If Gaia had got bored of her, than it wouldn't be worth living without her and Caine. "Where are we going?" she said and Drake spun around.

"Gaia doesn't have need of you anymore. She doesn't want to have to deal with you anymore so she has asked that you be got rid of" Drake snapped impatiently. His last words stabbed at her. _She asked_, so much for the chance of a relationship between mother and daughter. She had been hoping that there was a chance her real daughter was in there, that there was a way of getting her out. But no! She now wanted and had asked for her to be killed! "How", she said weakly.

"You might be flattered to know that she asked that it wouldn't be too painful." Drake laughed at this, "but I have come up with a better plan. I was thinking, out of all the horrible ways which people die which would be your favourite, and then I remembered those long months we spent without food or water. Do you remember how that felt? The hunger, do you remember it? Remember Panda? Well I thought, I bet she would love slowly staving in the middle of the desert and guess what?" He raised his arms theatrically. "Here we are!" He broke into a fit of laughter. "I have been waiting so long for this day! The day I get to kill you! Bye, Bye Diana day!" He began to step closer to her, "Cause when you wake up, you will be all alone, hungry and thirsty and neither Gaia, Sammy boy nor Caine will be able to help you!" With that his whip struck her across the cheek and she fell to the floor. Drake walked off laughing as the world went black.

* * *

Connie Temple lay back in the seat of the black jeep as it sped down the track. She let the breeze from the open window blow through her hair. It had been such a long time since she had felt the wind on her face. Dawn had just come and the sun was shining with watery thinness. Abana Baidoo was staring at her from the seat next to her. She hesitated then said, "Connie, I'm sorry about Darius". She let the statement hang in air. "It wasn't a waste though Connie. You see, I have a proposition. I and a few others have been able to, with the help of an anonymous donor, setup a temporary base nearby. You know more about what is going on inside the military camp than anybody else. If you help us there is a chance we can stop them blowing up our kids. You know how dangerous Stavenich said it would be! They are going to put a nuclear warhead under them and kill them and everything within 10 miles. There is a chance we can get them out of there."

"But what's the point?" Connie shouted, "there is no hope for those kids now! They are barely human anymore! I saw _both_ my kids trying to kill someone!" Abana raised her eyebrows at the use of _both_. "Please Connie, we'll be there soon. Give us a chance. For my sake! For my Dahra's sake help us. Our donor made it clear that without your help he or she would not continue funding us."

"Donor?"

"An anonymous donor has agreed to fund our missions."

Connie looked suspicious, "If I'm going to help, I have to know who the donor is. I have made many enemies over the years I want to know who they are right now!" Connie broke into a fit of coughs. After she had recovered she said in a more restrained voice, "I don't like surprises."

"I don't even know who they are myself! They call themselves *_Odin_ but I know that's not their real name. They contacted me after you got captured asking me to get you out of jail. It took us all this time just to find you." Abana went silent and stared at the road ahead.

"I didn't thank you for rescuing me. I'll help you, but only because you got me out of there and if you're lying there will be hell to pay." They nodded at each other, the peace having been restored between them. Despite this Connie felt a bad feeling. As she looked at the distant barrier she began to feel like something wasn't quite right. That she was going to regret doing this.

**A/N: Sorry if this was a bit rushed but we wanted to upload. Chapter 3 has more CainexDiana and there is a big twist… : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Astrid sat by the edge of the water. She had her feet in the water and was watching the sea green ripples fade away as she wiggled her toes. She liked being by the water, it made her feel the calm and safe that she had never felt before. It had been the Perdido Beach kids rescue in times of need. She looked down at the deep water wondering how deep it actually was. Deep enough to drown in? It would be so easy, no one was watching. She would just slip silently into the cool water and sink down, down to a place where the FAYZ had never happened. Before now she wouldn't have dreamed of something like this. Her God wouldn't approve, but after what her God had done to her she felt she had the right to die how she liked. It would be so easy. Just to sleep under the surface and never come back. She would do it right now if it weren't for Sam. She took her feet out of the water and hugged her knees when suddenly she had the uncanny feeling someone was watching her. She felt a pair of non-existent eyes behind her. Not this again. She hated the thought of that day with Cigar. "Petey?" She said staring at the emptiness behind her.

"Cold", Petey's voice came from nowhere. "He doesn't like the warm. He likes the cold."

"Petey? Who doesn't like the cold?" Astrid stood up, a shiver ran down her spine.

"He can't stand it much longer, he doesn't like the cold. It will change soon. Keep warm."

"'Petey, please you're scaring me. Who? What?" Astrid said but she had a feeling she already knew.

"Cold. So c….." Pete broke off mid-sentence.

"PETEY!" She screamed in frustration. She was about to scream again when she saw Sam running towards her.

"Astrid! What is it, are you ok? Zekes?" Sam shouted over to her.

"No!" Astrid screamed, "I can't hear Petey!" This earned a quizzical look from Sam.

* * *

Diana collapsed. She had been walking for what felt like hours. Probably round in circles she thought to herself. Her throat was parched as she licked her dry lips. She felt a sob escape from her mouth. What an idiot she had been to think her daughter loved her. She thought there had been some tiny part of her real daughter inside that body it shared with the gaiphage. She was wrong. Her 'daughter' didn't care one bit for her. It certainly didn't love her back. She was merely a tool. She always seemed to love the wrong things. A monster baby and a psychopath. Oh no, not Caine as well. She couldn't bear the thought of both of them. Did Caine love her either? Was she just a tool with him as well? A sense of overwhelming hopelessness washed over her and she lay down her head on the sand and closed her eyes. She was all alone.

* * *

Keep going, keep going, Caine thought to himself, looking straight ahead. Then, suddenly, he saw a dark shape in the distance. He stopped in his tracks. Could it be? No it couldn't. He must be starting to hallucinate. He must be dehydrated. But… there she was Diana. He was crazy. He must be but she looked so real. He didn't care if she wasn't real he missed her so badly. Without thinking anymore he mustered up the last of his strength and ran towards the hallucination, panting. He got closer and closer, the sand stinging his wounded feet but he kept running. So close. That small hope that it was her was building up, his heart beating- adrenaline, hope… love rushing through him. Yes. Yes. It was only when his hallucination murmured "water" that he realised she was real. He had found her. He sank to the ground. He took one look at that velvety hair, that pale skin and slender body, huddled up, and his heart leapt. Yes it was her! He was so overjoyed to see her he wanted to kiss her and hug her but she just lay limp in his arms. She was thin, pale and lifeless. "No!" He said, he couldn't see her breathing. He shook her shoulders but she didn't wake up. "Diana," he shouted. "NO. Diana, wake up!" His voice got louder and more panicky and he shook her shoulders frantically. "DIANA!"

* * *

Gaia had had a fever for two days and Drake was clueless as how to cure it. For two days Gaia lay on the cave floor, sweat beads gathering on her forehead. Drake had brought her food and she would not eat. Drake had brought her water and she could hardly drink. He wished he had got rid of Diana two days later so Gaia could have been nursed by her. By the time he had got back from the desert she had thrown up all over the cave.

Her forehead was burning hot and in her unconscious state she kept tightening her grip on Drake brain making his life very painful. He decided he should just wait out the fever. Even if he did need help, who would help _him? _Lana couldn't and wouldn't and Dahra had seen far too many of the results of his whip to help him. The boy who had terrorised the other kids for so long begging for help, he would rather die but of course that was not an option.

He was pacing up and down when Gaia suddenly sat up. She looked very confused at him then lay back and went fast asleep. Beads of sweat no longer gathered on her forehead and her temperature had dropped. Relieved, Drake went outside and began walking towards the small spring where they collected their water when he saw it was dry. He looked around the small rock gulley it came out of and having walked a couple of yards up the dry creek, he saw something he didn't expect to see. In the middle of the desert, the water had frozen solid.

* * *

"I thought we talked about this". Sam said calmly. This was it, Astrid had finally lost her mind, but who could blame her.

"No! You don't understand Sam! I heard him again," she said, eyes wild with fright.

"Bu…" He tried to but in.

"It was real, I know it was! Please you have to believe me! He was trying to warn me but now I can't hear him"

"Astrid please come inside. You are ill. You need rest!" Sam tried desperately.

"No! Something is going to happen. We must…" Suddenly Astrid burst into tears and Sam flung his arms around her. Some other kids had stopped to see what was going on and were staring at the pair of them.

"Come on," he said turning to lead her inside. Then suddenly Astrid froze, she had gone rigid.

"Sam", she whispered, "what's that noise". Then Sam heard it too. The most awful noise filled his ears. The crowd fell silent. The noise was like splintering wood and the scratch of chalk on a whiteboard, they all heard it and it was coming from all sides. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise but then one of the younger kids screamed and pointed a finger towards the sky. They all screamed, or sighed or whimpered. A sheet of something transparent had collected on the barrier of the FAYZ. It grew and began to spread all over the dome of the barrier like clawing hands reaching out, enveloping the barrier, and as they stood there mouths open, snowflakes, delicate and cold, had begun to fall around them.

The FAYZ had frozen…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry we took so long uploading : (. Thank you so much for the reviews - we really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Did you see that?" Abana said to Connie, staring at the nearest computer monitor. They were in a small temporary office in their camp with a few computers. A whirring fan rocked from side to side above and an old, tired couch sagged in one corner. Despite the fan it was still baking hot inside. The group of parents and trusted volunteers had made a base camp facing the barrier in the desert and had wired up CCTV cameras all around the barrier. It was a day after Connie had arrived and so far all they had done was watch reels and reels of past footage, just to fill her in. "It was about four days ago," she continued, "Look! Here!" She pointed at another screen displaying lines of data. "Just here for a second, the J waves drop massively sending the temperature right down. It's been dropping ever since. The amount of energy needed to create that is huge. We haven't been able to recreate anything like it." Connie raised her eyebrows. "Would a nuclear bomb cause that?" said Connie.

"Well that is the question. We don't know whether Major Onyx just detonated the bomb ahead of the plans we got informed about. It also raises the question of whether our sources are correct."

"The source, I'm guessing, is our mysterious donor and leader," Connie said. Abana nodded. "How do you know that you can trust this guy? I don't like the sound of him or her." Abana sighed and shook her head. "Connie, he is the only link to our kids." She turned around and stared forlornly out the window towards the barrier. "I wish I could tell what's going on in there. God knows what this new data means. I pray to God they are okay."

* * *

Sam and Astrid sat in silence, huddled under a blanket. A dead stillness had enveloped the FAYZ. It was still snowing. Everyone had been panicking. Snow in California was an unusual sight, which normally brought joy but now everyone was just afraid. Edilio and his group had been working hard, herding everyone into the cramped boathouses and handing out blankets. Kids who had been used to running around barefoot and shirtless were frantically rushing around, grabbing any items of clothing they could find. It was chaos. It was the FAYZ.

The adults could no longer be seen as they had been blocked out by the frost – the barrier was a sheet of misty glass. Sam didn't know if the 'BIG FREEZE' as the kids were calling it was a blessing or a curse. A bunch of kids had broken off from the others and had started fighting. One boy threw a punch which hit another full in the face. A crowd began to gather around them, all armed. Edilio came in looking worriedly at the situation. 'Uh…Sam it's time for you to do your thing.' Sam sighed and heaved himself to his feet. 'Well done for rounding them up. I guess I'll have to go and do one of my famous speeches,' Sam said with a dry, empty laugh. He looked stooped and defeated, old before his time.

Sam followed the sound of screaming and sobbing into the main boathouse. Children were coughing, some already with purple lips and swollen toes as Lana and Dahra rushed around. Toddlers huddled together, sobbing. The older children were muttering something angrily in a group. Suddenly, the noise stopped. Everyone turned to face Sam. A young girl of about five or six stood up quietly and gave him a small, shy smile, indicating for him to stand on her chair. He tried to smile back but tears pricked his eyes. He couldn't take this anymore. They had starved, battled Caine and the Gaiaphage, suffered a plague, darkness…and now they were going to freeze to death. Thin blankets wouldn't be enough to keep them alive at these temperatures. Reluctantly, Sam stood up on the battered wooden chair. There was a cough from the audience. 'Okay everyone. I know this is hard and I know it's scary. But we'll get through it. We always do.'

'Then why the hell is my brother dead?' a boy shouted from the audience, sparking off a torrent of indignant shouts. Sam thought a rare thought: I wish Caine was here. He took a deep breath. 'Okay. Silence!' he shouted and gradually the noise died down. 'Here's the plan.' Sam paused. What could they do? There was no point in staying by the lake now that it had frozen, since there was no shelter. Their crops would die in the cold but at least they would have water – they could melt the snow. The problem was warmth and shelter. And then he realised. 'We're going back to Perdido beach.'

* * *

He took the water bottle. Shook it. There was a small splash – probably his last mouthful. He had to find more water somewhere. This better be worth it. Caine unscrewed the lid and pressed it against Diana's cracked lips. He trickled the remains of the precious water onto her lips. He waited. Nothing. He gently poured the rest onto her lips. She didn't move. He shook her shoulders.

"Don't do this to me, Diana. Please," Caine cried. Suddenly she coughed and licked her lips. She blinked.

"This heat must really be getting to you, Caine. I think you're going soft." She gave a wry smile and coughed hoarsely. "Give me the water," she rasped.

"Umm…"Caine said.

"Caine, I've been unconscious, lying in a baking desert for hours. Give me the water," she said through gritted teeth.

"You see…" Caine mumbled, "The thing is…"

"WATER!" she screamed. "NOW!"

"There's none left," Caine muttered quickly.

"WHAT? You idiot! You walked into the DESERT with barely any water? You stupid dumbass. You just go strolling off for a walk in the BURNING sun with one bottle of water! Urrgh. You just can't do anything right without me can you?"

Caine gaped. She hadn't changed a bit. In fact, she seemed even more beautiful than he remembered. But still…still sneering and righteous with that cold, calculating look. He couldn't stand it.

"You bitch! You ditch me for Sam, leave without a trace. I've spent days walking, trying to find you and this – this is the thanks I get! You would be dead if it weren't for me!" Caine shouted, working up a rage. He whipped up rocks from the sand and threw them into the distance using his power. He screamed, launching rocks into the air in a whirlwind, faster and faster, smashing them against each other. How dare she! Boulders crashed into each other, exploding into fragments. He unleashed his anger, chips of grey rock flying into the air.

Then suddenly he heard her voice, far away. "Caine." He slowed, rocks still flying but slower now, gradually stopping. She moved forwards, her eyes locked into his, those deep brown eyes and long curved lashes. The rocks dropped. His hands fell to his sides. "Caine," she said. She stepped forward, cupping his head in her hands, and kissed him.

"You –" he tried to speak but she kissed him harder and he gave in, letting her take it all away – the pain, the stress, the fear. He kissed he back, falling into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. How he had missed her.

She pulled back slowly, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh, Caine," she said, "you can be so, urrgh, oblivious." He opened his mouth, ready to shout but she put a finger on his lips. "And yet the thing is," she said, giving an exasperated sigh and shaking her head as though she didn't quite believe it, "the thing is…" she looked deep into his eyes. "I love you."

But suddenly, Caine heard a cracking sound behind him. He spun around, expecting to see someone but instead he saw the barrier of the FAYZ. A layer of...frost was stretching across it. Spreading out, crawling rapidly across the wall. Soon the whole barrier was covered in a thick layer of ice. He shivered. It had suddenly turned bitterly cold. What was happening? And then he realised - the FAYZ was freezing. A slow smile spread across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Edilio gathered his things. Always moving, always changing. That was the FAYZ. He packed his gun and the necessities – a change of clothes, blanket and food rations. He wasn't sentimental, unlike Roger. Roger. He smiled. He could see him packing his drawings carefully, agonizing over what to take. That small photo he always carried around with him. No one knew who it was of. Roger looked over at him and they smiled at each other. Edilio was about to walk over when Sam came along.

"Got everything you need? If you're ready, maybe you and your troops should start rounding everyone up. You can go at the back. Keep everyone together? I'll lead with Dekka," Sam said.

"Sure Sam." Edilio gave a quick smile. He shivered against the cold and saw the worry in Sam's eyes.

"No heat means no food, Edilio. All our crops are going to freeze. And the kids – they'll drop like flies in these temperatures. I'd be surprised if even half of us reach Perdido Beach alive. Frostbite, pneumonia. Damn it!" Sam shouted, stamping is foot in the snow, eyes blazing with rage and frustration. Suddenly the anger drained from him and he shook his head wearily.

"I just don't know, Edilio. I don't know anymore," Sam said quietly and he turned around and walked away, his shoulders drooped. Edilio's gaze followed him as he walked away into the mass of frantic children and disappeared from sight.

Edilio looked into the distance at the kids hurriedly picking crops and wrapping them in plastic bags before they froze. He couldn't even bear to think about the food shortages. Children were huddling together with blue lips as never-ending snowflakes flew down and rested in their hair. Brianna whizzed around to keep herself warm whilst handing out any scraps of material she could find. He watched all this in a daze, waiting to wake up from this nightmare – just like he had been waiting ever since the start of the FAYZ.

There was a tap on his shoulder.

"It's like a sorceress isn't it?" Roger said, gazing into a faraway place.

"What?" Edilio said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"The snow. It lures you in with its beauty - its crystal flakes resting on the fringes of the trees; a pure glistening blanket soft and inviting. But when you reach out to touch it, it stings you and melts away, it disappears. It's just an illusion, a trap." Roger ran his fingers along a thin, delicate layer of snow resting on a branch. He peered at the intricate patterns, then watched them dissolve into nothing, leaving his finger behind, red and raw. Edilio stared at him, at his soft attentive face. Roger, who saw things differently. He saw things in his own magical world. Through the eyes of a painter Edilio thought wryly. He sighed wistfully. Edilio just wished he could be invited to share even the smallest part of that world.

Roger turned to face him. "What do you think?"

Before Edilio could try to think of an answer, Roger kissed him – a soft, gentle kiss – transferring his warmth to Edilio. Edilio forgot everything. All that mattered was that kiss. Roger pulled away shyly.

"I. I'm sorry. I just. I thought. Maybe. No. Maybe you…" Roger stammered.

"You were right," Edilio whispered and Roger's face broke into a grin and Edilio pulled him towards him and they kissed again, both of them letting it swallow them, envelope them. Edilio didn't want it to end but at last he pulled away and held Roger by the shoulders, looking hard into his eyes. "We're going to get through this, babe," he said through tears.

Roger smiled. "I know," he said. "Let's go round up the troops." He reached out for Edilio's hand and he clasped it.

* * *

"Don't you get it? It's chaos. It's perfect!" Caine said, shaking Diana by the shoulders with a mad look in his eyes. She shook her head disbelievingly. "You are even crazier than I thought," she whispered.

"Crazy? I'm a genius!" he roared, pulling her towards him with his power until his face was right next to hers and he could see the fear in her eyes, no matter how much she tried to hide it. He felt her breath on his face as it quickened.

"We are going to freeze," she said quietly, slowly, looking straight at him. "And all you care about is power?" she screamed.

"Yes, Diana. So you can either share that power with me or rot beneath me," he hissed. "Got it?" he snarled, throwing her to the floor. "It's the perfect time. There's a problem. Everyone's panicking. They'll look to Sam for guidance and he'll shrivel. They need a leader. And that's where I come in. They will be begging to have me back, to take charge." Caine's eyes gleamed crazily.

Diana stood up, brushing the snow from her clothes as she composed herself. "I was wrong to think you had changed, Caine. You're still as crazy as ever," Diana said coldly as she stepped forward. "But treat me like that again and I will leave you. I'll go to Sam and this time I _won't _come back," she said calmly, looking straight at him and he knew she meant it. No matter how much power Caine had, he still needed Diana. He had to have her and she knew that. He sighed in acceptance.

"Now that we've come to an agreement," she said smugly, "I have an idea. Instead of walking all the way around to reach Sam we will cross the lake from the other side."

At Caine's blank look she sneered, "It's frozen, _genius_. We can walk across it. That way we'll reach them in half the time."

Caine pushed her ahead of him, trying to recover his dignity. "Lead the way, then," he snarled.

"My pleasure," she said, flashing an arrogant smile.

Caine looked warily at the frozen lake. "Are you sure it's solid?" he asked.

"Oh, is Caine, the 'all-powerful genius,' scared?" Diana cooed sarcastically.

"Look bitch. Remember who's the four bar," he snarled, lifting her up into the air and dropping her onto the ice in front of him. She tested it with her foot, then took a step forward. She jumped on it, hard. "Solid," she shouted, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and walking ahead as Caine quickly followed after her.

They walked in silence across the vast lake, now frozen into one huge piece of slippery glass. Caine watched her as she slid across, the snowflakes dancing and falling into her luscious, dark hair. She looked like the ice queen, head adorned with pearls. Beneath it all, the cruelty and threats, though he could never tell her, he loved her. Not just some rush of passion, but real, true love. He couldn't live without her.

Just then, she looked up from the ice and gazed at him with those huge, deep brown eyes. The usual smugness and hardness fell from her face and she just looked at him, into him and they stared at each other in silence and he knew she understood, even possibly felt partly the same as him. His heart soared and for once she didn't break the moment with a snide comment.

Suddenly a look of alarm entered her eyes. "Caine," she whispered. "Caine, don't move." He tried to turn around but she grabbed his shoulders and her eyes filled with fear. Then he heard it – a cracking sound. He looked down and saw a zigzag form on the ice. It started to stretch across the ice.

"But you said –" Caine started in disbelief. "I know," she said, "it must be thinner near the centre of the lake."

"Damn it," he whispered. They were going to drown – either die of hyperthermia in the freezing water or sink to the bottom and run out of air. The crack continued to grow, stretching in a small radius around them. And then, with a huge, ear splitting crunch, the ice they stood on broke away. The crack stretched further, growing and crawling along the ice until the whole lake had split into hundreds of separate pieces as far as the eye could see. They were stranded, floating together on an iceberg in the middle of the lake with no one to help them, no one to hear them scream. And the snow fell down on them as they slowly sank to the ground. They huddled together in silence. Caine wrapped his arm around Diana's shoulder and she burrowed her face into his neck and they sat there, floating, awaiting their fate.

* * *

Astrid looked back at the lake, now still and deserted, the stream of shuffling kids already far ahead of her. Plastic bags lay strewn on the ground.

She still didn't understand - why had the FAYZ frozen? Was it linked to the mutated bats? She still had the bat with her to examine further.

"Urrgh!" she shouted up into the icy air. The FAYZ defied the rules of nature - her theories and formulae were no longer any use in this giant radioactive bubble. She couldn't take all of these unanswerable questions anymore. Why had it frozen? Why?

Suddenly, there was a huge gust of wind. It swept the snow up into the air, knocking Astrid to the ground. She fell on her back into the crunching snow and as she slowly looked up she saw masses of snowflakes rush to form a hand - a huge outstretched palm.

"Petey," she breathed and the hand flew towards her and wrapped its fingers around her head, snowflakes flying into her eyes as it clutched her tiny head in its great hand.

"Aaaaaah," her piercing scream echoed through the deserted lake and was snatched away by the snowflakes as she lay writhing in the snow. Her question had been answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Here it is. We hope you enjoy it!**

Caine and Diana stared at each other. They were getting further and further away from the nearest chunk of ice. "GOD! Why is it always me!" Caine screamed. "Just when I get a really good idea, something always happens. It's like God hates me or something! Why?" Caine tensed his fists uprooting an innocent tree on the distant shore. "Maybe it has something to do with your obvious lack of morals and casual blaspheming." Diana replied sarcastically. "Anyway while you're pondering on the unfairness of life we are drifting away from our chance at safety. So while you're having a little down time would you mind HELPING the situation?"

Caine snapped round, fury had muted him, Diana continued her verbal assault. "Any smart ideas, Mr Four bar because in case you haven't noticed we are drifting towards our doom." Caine looked down at the small jagged block of ice they were balanced precariously on. "We could swim it?" Caine said hopefully.

"You have got to be kidding me, it's ice cold! We would die of hyperthermia even if we did make it. Also we have no idea what things are down there". They both looked down into the deep black water. "I bet there's creatures down there that wouldn't hesitate to eat us."

"Calm down, there has got to be a way… How about I swim it alone?"

Diana looked up, horrified. "You're going to leave me here?"

Caine laughed. "No. Can't you tell I'm being heroic? It's too far to throw you using telekinesis from here but if I swam and carried you above the water it might work."

"Can you carry me while swimming?" Diana said. Caine smiled. "I have no idea but we are dead either way right?" She nodded. "Let's give it a go then shall we?" Caine said.

"You would that for me? Risk yourself?" Caine's smile broadened. "Yup. Let's go."

* * *

Astrid woke up, alive but broken. She was slung over Roger's back. Her eyelids were reluctant to part but she could hear what was happening. Sam was walking behind her along with Lana and Sanjit. Sam began to talk to the others. "I wish we could stop and look at her properly but we have to keep moving otherwise the others will freeze." Sam said, followed by grunts of agreement from the other two.

"I'm sorry Sam but I can't do anything. I don't why, they look like normal injuries but they just won't heal." Astrid felt a hand rest on her forehead. "Nope, nothing," Lana said. Sam sighed and took a deep breath. "Thanks Lana, can you go and tell Edillio that we are getting closer to the desert and to make sure no one wanders off. This is where that thing and Drake were last seen." Astrid fell back out of consciousness.

* * *

Brittney sat in their cave watching the snow fall outside. It was nice and warm in the cave. Brittney understood her master was keeping her warm. Of course she didn't care about the temperature. She didn't eat or sleep, after all she had been buried in the ground for weeks, but she still appreciated the fact that the master kept it warm in here. Gaia was no longer ill, in fact her sickness seemed to have made her stronger, yet she still burned with a searing temperature. Each day she got hotter and hotter, her heat radiating further out. Throughout all of the ice cold FAYZ, she was the only source of heat - the one thing that everyone wanted.

* * *

Connie stood motionless staring at the footage on repeat. "Why would it change then? Why that particular moment?" She said.

"You're asking me?" Abana replied. "Ever since it appeared I have had no idea what is happening." She placed a cigarette in her mouth and offered one to Connie. Suddenly Connie's face turned pale. "Abana have you heard from your source since it clouded?" Abana looked up from her pile of papers. "No, why?"

Connie stood up and banged her fist on the desk. "Shit! Don't you see, Abana, I was a distraction! Why the hell would the donor insist on getting me? He was using me as a distraction so that you wouldn't find out."

"Find out what?"

"Don't you see! While you were busy saving me they detonated the bomb." The cigarette fell out of Abana's mouth as her jaw dropped. "Da fuck? How do you know that?"

"I have a really bad feeling about this 'source'. I need to meet him. You may be surprised but I do have some enemies!" Connie continued. Abana put on a shocked face.

"NO You?" She said sarcastically. "Fine. I'll arrange a meeting but if what you are saying is true then how do you know he'll come?"

Connie turned away from Abana and faced the window. "Trust me, if he is who I think he is he'll come."

* * *

Astrid gurgled groggily as she forced her eyes open, squinting into the glaring white light. She licked her lips as a glob of drool trickled down her chin and onto Roger's jumper. Roger stopped, looking up, confusedly. He stared up at the trees overhead and tried to twist around. Edilio stopped and looked back at him.

"Did a bird just poo on me?" Roger said.

Edilio started rocking with laughter. "What?" Roger asked, bewildered.

"I think. I think it was your passenger!" Edilio managed to splutter out before being choked with laughter.

Roger threw his hands up into the air. "Ewww!" he squealed, dropping Astrid in his panic. She fell to the ground with a thud, luckily landing in a pile of snow. Roger gently bent down and put Astrid back on his back.

"Roger! That hurt!" she growled.

"Ummm, Sam, I think Astrid's awake," Roger called, shushing Astrid. "Please don't tell Sam I dropped you or he'll zap me. You know how clingy and over-protective he is," Roger said worriedly. Astrid rolled her eyes.

Sam rushed over. "Astrid, are you okay?" he asked. Astrid felt her eyes start to close again. "Sam?"

"I'm here," he said cupping her chin in his hand.

"I have to tell you," she murmured, looking into his eyes. His face started to blur. "Little Pete. He… he." She was starting to slip back into sleep.

"Astrid!" Sam said frantically.

"He froze the FAYZ," she whispered. "To protect us from… from…" Her eyes closed.

"From what? Astrid? What did he say?"

Her eyes opened for just a second. It was enough.

" It was the only way to save us," she croaked, "from the bomb." And her eyes clamped shut and she was plunged into blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The group walked through the woods, their feet crunching in the deep snow. Quinn shook his head in disbelief. "Petey froze the FAYZ to save us. The government were going to blow us up. Our parents were going to let them! Petey hardened the barrier so the bomb couldn't get through."

Dekka laughed bitterly, "How kind of him. He saved us from an explosion so that we could freeze to death instead. I'm so grateful."

Sam sighed in exasperation. "We can't think like that, Dekka. We have to stay positive. And I still don't understand; it doesn't explain the bats mutation. Nothing makes sense."

"This is the FAYZ, Sam. It's a freak of nature. Nothing makes sense," Edilio said, smiling grimly.

* * *

Caine dipped his fingers into the dark water and sprang back. "I can't swim in that – it's freezing. I'd die of pneumonia!"

Diana rolled her eyes. "How do you expect to rule people if you're scared of catching the sniffles?"

"The sniffles?" Caine roared. "It is ICE cold! ICE!"

Diana wrapped her arms more tightly around her and contemplated this for a minute.

"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath, "This is what you have to do." She paused. "You will die if you swim in there…unless…you will have to take your clothes off."

"What?" Caine shouted. Diana rolled her eyes. "This isn't the time for being modest, Caine. Anyway, I've seen it all before. Not that there's much to see." She smirked.

Caine went bright red. "I still don't see how that will help me. I'll be colder naked than clothed."

Diana sighed exasperatedly. "Do I have to explain everything?" At the blank look on Caine's face she continued. "If you left them on they would freeze solid to your body and even if you did make it back to land you would then die from the cold. I will hold your clothes to keep them dry. When you get back to land you can dry off your body with them."

Caine looked her straight in the eye, "Will that even work?" he asked. Diana shook her head. "I don't know," she said softly, "But we have to try." "Anyway," she said with a determined smile, "This is the FAYZ. Anything can happen."

* * *

"Connie, you will have to learn to trust me," Abana said, getting into the jeep and slamming the door. Connie joined her in the front and turned on the stereo, drowning out Abana's words. Abana leaned across the dashboard and turned the dial back down whilst glaring at Connie. "If I am going to drive to the meeting place, you need to tell me who he is and why you want to see him so much." Abana began to drive down the twisting dirt track.

"No. I can't," Connie said with annoyance. Abana slammed on the brakes making them both jerk forwards violently. "Only I know the way there. Now, if I am going to help you I need you to tell me. Otherwise I will drive us both back," she said through gritted teeth.

"Fine! Abana, if you have to know I am meeting a man who I thought was dead." Abana slid the car into first gear and set off again but Connie continued. "A man who I haven't seen in 17 years; the man who fathered one of my sons. And if you want a reason it is because I want to see the stupid look on that poor bastard's face when I tell him his son was in that dome too."

* * *

The snow had finally stopped falling but it was still freezing. The kids trudged on, dragging their feet. No one talked. They were too tired. Too cold. The only sounds were chattering teeth and hoarse coughs echoing through the woods. Roger stopped suddenly. Something had changed. Something was different. He looked around him. "What is it?" said Edilio, turning around. Roger looked up. Edilio laughed. "Did Astrid drool on your shoulder again?"

And then it hit him. Astrid. He looked at his shoulder. How could he not have noticed? "Shit," he whispered. "I dropped Astrid."

Edilio stopped mid laugh. "Dude?" He looked at the empty space on Roger's shoulder. Simultaneously, they looked back at their tracks. She was nowhere to be seen. Edilio made the decision. "We can't go back and look. We'll get separated. We have to tell Sam."

"He's gonna kill me," Roger muttered.

Edilio put his head in his hand. "How could you not realise she fell off. I mean. She isn't _that_ light." He started to laugh but at the look on Roger's face he stopped.

"Don't worry babe. It isn't your fault. Everyone's preoccupied. Anyway, I should have helped carry her. We'll find her, Roger. I promise." He put his arm around Roger's shoulder and led him up towards the group who had gone ahead. Roger nestled his face in Edilio's shoulder as Edilio stroked his hair slowly.

Edilio gave a cough then unwound his arm from Roger's shoulder. "Hey…umm Sam," he called.

"Yeah?" Sam said, looking back wearily, his eyes drooping.

Roger stepped forward. "We have a problem,"

"Well?" Sam said, yawning.

"Ummm…you see…" Roger started. "I dropped Astrid," he blurted out. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't realise she was gone. It must have been way back. She… she just fell off. I mean. I had no idea. I'm so sorry, man. I –"

Sam stopped mid – yawn, leaving his mouth gaping open. He eyes stretched wide open. "Are you saying… you left my girlfriend….in the woods?" he said slowly, deliberately, taking a step towards Roger with each word. Roger gulped. Sam's eyes blazed.

"You ditched my GIRLFRIEND in the fucking WOODS?" Sam screamed.

* * *

Caine looked back at Diana one last time. The smugness had fallen from her face and her eyes were filled with terror and expectation. She gave a small nod. He looked back at the black depths and took a deep, shaky breath. He dived in.

The icy water slammed against his body, shocking his senses. For a second he was motionless, sinking, too cold to move. Then, suddenly, he regained his senses. He pushed up to the surface, gasping as his arms flailed. His body was filled with a searing pain and his skin burned with the coldness of the water.

"Caine!" Diana shouted. I can do this he thought. Using all his concentration he picked Diana up and held her securely above her head. Then he started to swim.

"I can see the shore, Caine. You're nearly there!" Diana cried. In the back of his mind, he could faintly hear her words but his eyes were starting to close. His legs felt like lead. He didn't have the strength. He started to slow, dragging arm after arm out of the water. Then suddenly a searing pain shot through his foot. It wasn't the cold. The rush of pain brought him back to his senses. Suddenly he felt the searing pain again. He had been bitten. Diana was starting to fall. His concentration on her had wavered.

"Caine? What's wrong?" she shouted.

"I've been bitten," he managed to gurgle through a mouthful of water. He had to get rid of the creature. The sole of his foot burned with pain. He felt the creature's fangs dig into his flesh, dragging at his foot. It felt like whole chunks of his flesh were being torn away. He waved his foot around frantically, trying to shake it off but it bit harder. Suddenly he felt another shot of pain in his ankle. There were two of them. Its jaws clamped around the bone as it started to knaw away at his flesh. The pain was excruciating. It felt as if his skin was being peeled off piece by piece to expose raw flesh. The only way to get rid of them would be to use his telekinesis but he couldn't control the creatures and Diana at the same time. And then he realised - he was just about near enough to the shore…Could he? Mustering all his strength and concentration, without warning, he flung Diana into the distance. He didn't have time to see if she had reached the shore as another bolt of pain shot through his leg.

He forgot about Diana; the pain; the cold and concentrated just on his power. He calmed his flustered brain. For just one second everything stopped. The power surged through him. He felt the bats release their grip a little but they were still hanging on. He concentrated again. Suddenly, they shot away, a mass of water blasted them back, pummelling them deep in to the seabed.

Strengthened by his victory he swam towards the shore where he could glimpse Dian's distant figure.

Diana stood, hands on hips, glaring down at him angrily as he swam the final distance. "You just hurled me onto the shore without any warning, you idiot!" she fumed. Caine's face was blue and his teeth chattering. "Can we talk about this when I'm dry," he stuttered. For a moment Diana looked as though she was considering throwing his clothes far out into the water but she sighed, laying out his t-shirt. "Step on this otherwise your feet will stick to the ice," she muttered. Caine clambered out, carefully making sure not to let his skin touch the ice as Diana looked stonily down. Her face softened slightly when she saw his mauled and bleeding foot as she handed him his clothes. She smiled, enjoying her power, as he gazed at her imploringly, willing her to turn around as he dressed. He suddenly felt very vulnerable, wounded and dripping as he stood, naked and shivering on his t-shirt. He hurriedly rubbed his legs and feet with his dry trousers and pulled on his socks. He then put on his trousers and shoes and stepped off his t-shirt, picking it up and pulling it over his head. Diana thought for a moment, then grudgingly handed him her cardigan. He gratefully wrapped it around him. Suddenly elation filled him. He had done it! "I did it, Diana! We're safe!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Whoopee," she said sarcastically, trying to hide her smile.

* * *

The bar was empty as it was now only 10 in the morning. It was very dark and she could hardly see but Connie still recognised the sponsor when he came in. An old, bald, stern faced bar-man greeted him and snatched the bundle of notes that hovered over the counter before leaving. The bar-man happily strolled out, putting up the closed sign behind him whilst counting his money. Music was playing on an old stereo behind the bar. The sponsor went behind the counter and turned it off. The sudden silence made Connie's skin prickle. He turned around casually and said "Can I buy you a drink?" His hollow laugh echoed around the room as he helped himself to a pint. Connie was struck dumb. She couldn't remember anything that she had planned to say so she remained silent.

"So," he said turning to face her, showing his handsome face and long eyelashes, "It's been a while. I know you recognise me though. C'mon tell me, how did you know it was me? Huh?" He brought his face close to her and stooped down so she could see his cocky grin.

"YOU FOOL! You stupid bastard!" she spat right in his face. "Don't lie! With a name like Odin, father of the evil god, Loki, how could I not guess who you were? You left a little trail of breadcrumbs for me so I would come but I'll tell you something you didn't know; you weren't so wise when we had an affair! I got pregnant! You idiot! Your son was in that explosion, the one that you helped to happen!" His face drained of all colour and went very white. He stood straight and mumbled, "Connie I had no idea…."

"Of course you didn't, Lucas." She said sarcastically. She banged her fists on the table and stood up so she was face to face with him again. "You stupid, stupid, stupid…" Then suddenly he kissed her, just a peck. He tried to begin, "Connie I never stopped loving…." She slapped him hard across the face, knocking him off balance.

"I pity you." She said pointing a finger at him. "We have both lost a son to your stupidity but don't ever think that there is even a hope of us ever being anything more than a mistake!" She took out her gun and trained it on him. "I'm armed. Don't try to follow me or I swear I'll do it. You could have helped me with my son and I wouldn't have had to give him away," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She turned around, ready to leave, as he said, "tell me one thing: did you get to see him grow up?'" She nodded wiping away another tear. "Please," he said holding back a wave of nausea. "My son, what was his name?"

"Caine." She wasn't even attempting to stop the tears now.

He sank to his knees. "I am so sorry."

And with that she stormed out leaving him there, crumpled on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry. It's been AGES. Hope you enjoy! **

"We are not trying that again," said Diana sternly. "This time we're walking _around _the lake. Got it?"

"I c-couldn't a-agree m-more," Caine stuttered as they started to walk. "Wait," he said after a pause. "Wasn't it your idea in the first place?"

"Oh, shut up, Caine," Diana muttered quickly, walking faster ahead.

"Just wait till I get warmer," he growled under his breath.

"That's it," said Diana. She let out a long breath that sent a cloud of her mist swirling into the frosty morning fog. She hugged her cardigan tighter around herself and turned back to Caine. He stepped forward and took her hand. They were looking at what was left of the ramshackle floating shantytown that had been Sam's refuge for so many months.

"Where is everybody?" he asked as they searched the debris on the ground, checking for signs of life. The ghost town had long since been abandoned. Everything that hadn't been taken was strewn across on the ground, including weapons.

"I don't know. They left in a hurry though, look at all this food; just left here; it looks like quite recently from the look of it," Diana replied and held up cabbage that had been frozen solid. Caine put a hand on Diana's arm. "Diana", he jerked his head over to her left. The body of a boy about 10 years old lay on the ground. His blue lips were slightly parted and his eyes were wide open and expressionless.

"Poor thing," said Diana, "Suffered the same fate as the cabbage."She knelt down and pulled the knife from the boy's belt and put it into her own. She jabbed her knife into the cabbage and twisted it as she tore off a frozen chunk, cramming it into her mouth "Waste not, want not," she muttered. Caine shivered as they entered one of the boathouses.

* * *

"We have to go back for her!" shouted Sam at Dekka, Brianna and Edillio. "We have to!" he continued turning around and walking back through the crowd of shivering kids.

"Sam you can't!" shouted Edillio, "We know you care about her but we have to stay with the kids and they have to keep moving. We are nearly on the half way to Perdido Beach. We can't turn back." "What am I supposed to do? Leave her? I have to go back. You can carry on without me!" "Sam, I'll go find her," said Brianna.

Jack gasped. "Not by yourself!" he said.

Roger had refrained from saying anything as he shot worried glances at Edilio.

"I'll go find them and then I'll catch up with you," Brianna said, turning to Jack. "It's fine I'll be ok."

Before anyone could argue she kissed Jack on the cheek and zipped away. The group stood silent for a moment before Dekka said, "You heard her, she'll catch us up, let's get a move on." The group began walking again.

Sam turned to Jack, "Can you get Lana and Sanjit for me? I want them here in case Astrid is hurt when they get back." Jack sighed and looked back at Lana and Sanjit. They seemed to be the only cheerful ones out of all of them. Lana was laughing at something Sanjit had said and then she kissed him on the cheek, blushing. "I'm afraid they're kind of in a world of their own back there," said Jack.

"I don't care Jack," Sam hissed, "I want them ready when Brianna and Astrid get back!" He launched another fireball at a tree and continued to blast light at the ground, his eyes filled with worry as he walked on.

* * *

"Where do you think they've gone?" Caine asked Diana.

"Where could they have gone apart from Perdido Beach. Even after the fire it still has more shelter," Diana said simply.

Caine picked up an edible looking melon but soon found it was frozen. "There's nothing to eat. I think it's time to reunite with my people," he grinned.

Diana rolled her eyes. "We could still catch up with them. They could still be on the highway. If we cut across the Santa Katrina hills we would get there twice as fast."

"Is it dangerous?" Caine asked.

"Not really but it is quite close to …." Diana trailed off mid-sentence, lowering her eyes.

"To what?" Caine lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes.

"Gaia," she whispered. He hugged Diana and said gently,

"You have nothing to worry. I will look after you. Gaia won't want anything to do with us."

* * *

It was still there, scratching like sharp nails digging into her brain, embedded there as they scratched against her skull. But it was worse, worse than usual. Lana shook her head. She should be used to it by now. Sanjit was rambling again - some funny story, trying to keep their spirits up. Sanjit, she gave a small smile, always the optimistic one, the cheerful one: her alter ego.

The scratching became louder, more intense. Why? What was it? She clutched her head in agony. She felt the tendrils reach into her brain, dragging her towards it. The gaiaphage. Before she knew what she was doing she walked away from the path, the tendrils pulling her. The scratching lessened the further away she went but the pulling became more powerful. She didn't know what she was doing. She just walked faster and faster, faster, faster. She needed to get there. It was urgent.

Suddenly she heard Sanjit calling her, "Lana! Stop! What are you doing? That's the wrong way!" he called breathlessly as she heard him running up behind her, his feet crunching in the icy snow. "Stop!"

Yes. Stop. She needed to stop. But she couldn't. Her mind came back under her control for a second. 'Defeat it!' it screamed. But then the tendrils had enveloped her brain again. She grappled for control with the unseen force of the gaiaphage. Where had it got this rush of power from? She had thought she could control it.

She picked up a handful of snow and pressed it against her forehead, hoping the shock would bring her back to her senses. It didn't. She clung onto a tree: something to hold on to. She felt the rough bark scrape against her raw hands. She clung tighter - holding on to reality.

Sanjit reached her. "Lana?" he whispered. With one look at her eyes he knew it was there and worse, worse than he had seen it before. She had that steely look of determination in her eyes but every so often a kind of madness filled them instead. He shook her shoulder but suddenly she kicked him hard in the stomach. He reeled over in pain from the blow but clutched her wrist before she could run any further. Before she could do anything else, he kissed her. Her body relaxed. She pulled away, gasping.

"Sorry about that. It wasn't intentional – the kick I mean" she panted, suddenly exhausted from the run.

"I guess that's what I deserve for my bad jokes," said Sanjit, grinning. "Woahh. Better not annoy you again!" he laughed clutching his stomach.

"Come one, we had better get back," he said, holding out a hand. She looked back at where she had run but couldn't see the path that they had been following.

"So," said Sanjit, "What happened? Why did you run all the way over here?"

Lana sighed. Sanjit understood her more than most people but he still didn't understand the gaiphage. He had tried to, but no one could grasp the full meaning, the sensation of having part of it living inside you.

Suddenly he whooped, "Lana, you genius! I never noticed. It's warmer over here. You must have seen the patches of melted ice and followed them, trying to find the heat source!" Lana was silent for a few seconds. He didn't know what had happened. She couldn't bear to explain it to him, not with that look of elation on his face. She couldn't bring him down. He didn't have to know.

"What can I say, unlike _some_ people I keep my eyes open," she shrugged nonchalantly and gave a small smile.

He held out his hand. "Come on, I suppose we had better tell Sam. Why go to Perdido Beach when there's something warmer? It's time to turn up the heat, baby!"

Lana rolled her eyes. "Am I going to have to kick you again?"

* * *

Drake curled and unfurled his whip repeatedly. He was confused. He didn't understand. And he didn't like that. The FAYZ had frozen and he had no idea why. And he didn't understand why the only place without ice, the only place warm was inside the cave and in a radius around it. The radius of heat spread further each day, reaching out, melting ice, until the only snow he could see was a thin layer of white in the distance.

His master certainly wasn't giving anything away. She sat in the corner of the cave and stared at him, her eyes piercing into him, those small black eyes. All she said was, "They are coming," repeatedly and delved into his mind pulling and pushing, deeper and deeper, ripping his brain open, seeing everything. He felt vulnerable, like a target in an open field, but in some sense he also enjoyed it. The connection linked him to his master, his master knew his every secret, his every thought. They were joined.

When he had asked his master what she meant she had sent an excruciating bolt of pain through his head and given an ominous, crazed chuckle. "They will come. Like flies to a honey trap. They will come." He may not have known who _they_ were but he knew one thing for sure - the honey trap was his master.


End file.
